


Not What I Expected (It's Even Better)

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Choi San has a Tail, Choi San is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Fae Kang Yeosang, Fluff, It's Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Mexico, Nahual Choi San, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kim Hongjoong, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Kim Hongjoong, forest, they live in a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: Alright so here’s the thing. Hongjoong’s a witch living in the forest. “One with nature”. Sounds like Hongjoong’s living the cottagecore life of every witches’ dreams, right? Wrong.---Kim Hongjoong is a witch living in the forest and everything's going good. Until it isn't because someone keeps stealing their things.(Kim Hongjoong uses various sets of pronouns on this one)
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Not What I Expected (It's Even Better)

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! This is a cute short fic that had been stored for so long, but spring is on the way and I think this is the perfect time to post something like this. Mind you this is heavily inspired by my culture (I am mexican) so there's elements from that, specially the whole "San is a nahual" part. You don't need to do any research since I explain everything on the fic and on the notes! You can enjoy and learn a little. English isn't my first language, so please be kind. 
> 
> Now, some explaining before you read:  
> \- Hongjoong is nonbinary on this one and uses various sets of pronouns (she/he/they) therefore, there are pronoun changes on the same sentence, but don't worry, when Hongjoong is interacting with other people I use their names mostly so you don't get lost.  
> \- Petate is something like a carpet, but made out of palm fiber, it's been used in so many latinoamerican cultures. 
> 
> And I think that's all, the nahual explanation is on the fic, but if you have more questions, you can always let me know.
> 
> Also! This prompt was delivered by someone, I don't know who you are, but the original was "Witch nonbinary Hongjoong finds hybrid San", I changed it a bit and this was born.

Alright so here’s the thing. Hongjoong’s a witch living in the forest. “ _One with nature_ ”. Sounds like Hongjoong’s living the cottagecore life of every witches’ dreams, right? _Wrong._

Don’t get it twisted, it was going oh so well. Buying a small land there, building the small cabin, making it environment friendly because of course he _cares_ for mother Earth, it would be foolish not to. Hongjoong’s a witch after all. And witches care for the nature. They _have_ to.

Everything was going fine, even made the decision to not to use furniture. The floor had a beautiful and colorful petate where he would sit and spend most the time inside the little home, the kitchen had the basics and was covered by pretty handmade mosaics. If Hongjoong had to have something that counted as furniture, then it was the big wooden table that was outside next to the door. Why a table? Well, Hongjoong always wanted one, and it was also the place where all the important things were: stones, feathers, leaves, flowers, some bones that were found one day wandering around the close forest… It was like a welcome sign, Hongjoong would say. Also the wood oven, but that’s because he always wanted one.

Hongjoong also had a mirror outside the bedroom, never inside the room, _never._ There it is where Hongjoong would check the white long strands of hair and make them look good. Hongjoong loved how it fitted the witchy image so well, it was a mullet and it was _white_. All white. So lucky on the genes section. The back hair reached his shoulders, to the front could be found a messily set of bangs and it just went down from there. Hongjoong really loved it and wasn’t thinking about changing it anytime soon.

The witch lived alone. Not because there wasn’t anyone to be with, but because loneliness was a great gift, all alone the nature felt like it was the best companion and Hongjoong could drink in all the sounds. Like that, Hongjoong learned to appreciate all the simple things and was completely devoted to being the best witch they could become. Also there were beings in the forests, so he wasn’t _alone_ alone.

So in short, yes, everything was going great, everything was fine, more than fine. That shoud’ve been a warning really. How could a witch be living in an enchanted forest and wait for everything to be this calm? Hongjoong just kind of wished it was like that. Big mistake.

It started with little things getting lost. Hongjoong had been living there for a few months now, they knew where everything was placed, they were especially careful with that. So of course when one of the stones that was kept on the table outside disappeared, he got weirded out, nothing had ever gone missing, and it didn’t fall or anything because it was nowhere to be found.

Next it was a feather. Then candles.

Of course Hongjoong blamed it on the fae community that lived in the forest. So protective spells were put against them. With all due respect of course. Also, it was demanded that they gave back the stuff they stole.

What Hongjoong didn’t expect was for more things to go missing after that. Bigger ones now. Even things from the garden like tomatoes, wild sunflowers, even birds had stopped coming by.

It was getting weirder and weirder.

And it didn’t make sense. Why were the faes so angry at her? What did Hongjoong do?

So after some meditation, they decided to make what was most logical at that time: Hongjoong had to talk to them.

It was… sort of dangerous. Speaking to the fae could always open relationships one didn’t want to have. Words must be chosen wisely in order to not give in in what they want. But he had to do it. With everything that was happening, he couldn’t afford to keep living like that, it could always get worse. And she wanted to live in peace, foremost.

There was a meadow near his home. Because of course he was not going to let the fae think that they were welcomed in his land. Once he was there, with flute in hand, a sweet melody was played. This is what Hongjoong knew how to do best, musical magic. Was born with it and with the correct chords they could get almost anything done. Music was like her magic wand, an extension of her body.

And it worked like a charm (no pun intended) because soon enough, a figure emerged from the wind 50 ft in front of him. It was a green-haired being, sharp features but somewhat soft aura. Pointy ears. Gorgeous.

“What have you called us here for?” Deep voice resonated along the meadow.

“You’ve been disturbing my peace,” Hongjoong said, putting down the flute so she could see better the fae.

A deep laugh came out of its lips, “So did you coming here and you don’t see us crying about it,” the being rose an eyebrow, eyes examining Hongjoong, “and you kicked us out, we saw the spells.”

Hongjoong tried to breath deeply, he needed to be relaxed so he could speak and say just what he needed to, “And yet you continued to steal from me.”

He could feel a change in the air and also in the fae’s face, “We didn’t,” the fae got closer, and Hongjoong knew better than to step back, “you kicked us out. We gave you our feathers for you to find and you kicked us out.”

“One of you did,” Hongjoong saw the fae still getting closer, “I no longer have the feathers, they were stolen.”

The fae stopped walking and Hongjoong could see it was just as confused as he was, if not more.

“But we would never do that…”

“Well you certainly di-“

“No, witch, you don’t get it, we liked you, those were a gift with no pact underneath, we would never take them away from you. We can’t.”

And now Hongjoong was feeling dizzy. What?

“But they’re gone, birds don’t come close to my home anymore, my food is being stolen too!”

“The birds?” The fae asked, but Hongjoong felt that the fae was speaking to itself, so he didn’t bother to answer, “So you kicked us out because you thought we were the ones stealing from you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say I kicked you out, I just protected my home from you because I thought you were trying to play with me.”

“Of course we would try to play with you! You’re a charm! But we would never steal from you.”

Hongjoong sighed, because if it wasn’t the faes then _who_ was it? “Any idea who could it be?”

At that the fae smiled almost tenderly at Hongjoong, “You can handle it.”

“What?”

“My name for you is Yeosang, in case you ever need me,” and the fae winked, getting ready to blend with the air again, was it not going to help him?

“You’re leaving me alone?”

“Want me to go with you?” Yeosang asked, grinning.

“No, you can leave,” Hongjoong answered, knowing what the fae was trying to do.

Yeosang pouted just to smile again, “Smart choice of words, witch. I’m sure we’ll get along pretty well.” And with that it disappeared.

Great. Awesome. Now he was worse than before because apparently it was not the faes and he had to keep trying to protect his home from whatever it was that was damaging his property. The good side of it was that she now knew she ended up in good terms with the faes and that it wouldn’t be a problem in the future.

A few days had passed and things were just the same. Not better, not worse. Just the same. And it was making Hongjoong go crazy. Was it a demon? It had to be a high one to pass through the protections that were settled.

No matter how many times Hongjoong thought about it, no answer came to their head. It must’ve been really getting to him, because next thing she knew, she was lighting a candle and the flute was soon on his lips. They were going to find out who was doing it and why.

Hongjoong took a deep breath, cleared his mind and blew into the flute, his focus only on the possible energy that the being might have left while it was stealing on the property, it was like a summoning spell and it would drag the being directly into the home. It was dangerous, but Hongjoong needed to see what they were dealing with.

The melody was strong and provoking, even the wind was uncomfortable with it because it made its way into the little living room, making Hongjoong’s white hair a mess.

The room started to feel somewhat heavy, but not as much as Hongjoong would’ve expected, it actually reminded him of the energy of human, maybe a witch. _A witch._

But of course, how didn’t he think of it? But why would a witch steal like that? Now Hongjoong started playing with more enthusiasm, feeling a response coming, maybe even a bit sorry for the disturbance the other witch may be feeling, but that’s what they gain from stealing from her property.

Suddenly something fell into the floor, one of his empty jars. That made him open his eyes to see what had caused it, eyes landing on a fox standing on his kitchen counter. It was sitting, tail wagging, looking at Hongjoong with deep golden eyes. Hongjoong couldn’t help but notice the strange colors on the fur, being mostly black and red, and also the bigger built of it. He had seen a lot of foxes there, but never one like the one before him, how did it get there?

Before Hongjoong could stop playing in order to ask the creature if something was wrong, it changed forms before his eyes, revealing a human. Black hair, strong built, mischievous eyes and smirk, a couple of dimples and the red tail was still there, waving at him. That’s when Hongjoong let down the flute, standing where they were, earning a chuckle from the half human, half animal in front of him.

“I didn’t think you were a witch if I’m being honest,” the voice of the before fox was high-pitched, almost in a mocking way, “it took you way too long to figure it all out.”

Hongjoong couldn’t believe what the man was saying, “You stole from me!” She lifted her arms to show offense, “Also, I have my altar right outside my house, how did you not see?”

“Oh, so those were offerings,” the man looked outside the window, tail still moving, “that explains why my house started to feel weird when I took them.”

“What even are you? I thought you were a fae at first.”

“Oh no, you better take that back, I don’t want them to know.”

“They know, I asked them before I did this.”

The fox/human let his forehead rest on his hands, sighing and then looking at Hongjoong with an apologetic smile, “I guess I earned it, didn’t I?”

Hongjoong rolled their eyes, sitting on the petate on the floor, laying the flute by their side, “Didn’t answer my question.”

“Nahual.”

Hongjoong’s eyes opened wide and big, looking at the being in front of him. Nahuales were sort of legends he grew up hearing as a little kid.

_Don’t go alone at night without protection or a nahual may hurt you._

_Nahuales can turn themselves into whatever animal they want, they can be good, but they can also be evil. Their energy is heavy, they work with the Earth directly, they’ve been between us since the beginning of times, they owe everything to the nature and are one with it, making them really dangerous since their animal instinct is very present. They’re wild, they can’t be trusted._

Hongjoong had heard of them lots of times before. Few people had seen a nahual in real life, some say they had to run in order to save their lives from them, but there were people that trusted them blindly, towns and tribes treasured their nahuales, believing in them, going to them when in need.

The nahual must’ve known what Hongjoong was thinking, because he lowered himself from the counter to sit a couple feet away, “My name is San, I live by the waterfall.”

“I’ve never seen a house there, or you.”

“I enjoy being in the nature, my home’s a cave, or sometimes inside an empty trunk big enough for me to fit,” San said with a big smile on his face.

“So where is it that you took all my stuff?” Hongjoong asked with clear confusion in her voice.

“The cave,” San said, looking around Hongjoong’s home, “but your house’s really nice, I could bring your things back here.”

Hongjoong tilted their head to the side, “Well, yeah, that’s why I called you here.”

That made San smile big, there was something behind it that Hongjoong could not decipher, “Good, I’ll be back before it gets dark then.”

Before the nahual could leave, Hongjoong had to ask, “Why did the birds stop coming?”

San smiled wide, “Because I told them to.”

Something was off about the situation, but Hongjoong could not pin point it. Not even when San came back with more stuff than what he had stolen, or when he explained to Hongjoong where some of his stuff would fit inside Hongjoong’s house.

Hongjoong only knew what it was when San sat himself on Hongjoong’s bed.

“Do you have spare pajamas to lend me? I don’t have that many clothes.”

Fuck.

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t feel like turning into a lynx right now in order to fit on the bed.”

Double fuck.

“You’re staying?”

“Yes, where do you store the pajamas?” San stood up and started looking around since it looked Hongjoong was not going to do it.

“I don’t even know you! You can’t stay here!” Hongjoong said grabbing San by the wrist.

“My stuff is already here, I also sealed my energy to the place already,” San lifted his wrist and attempted to bite Hongjoong’s hand, laughing when Hongjoong let him go, “Don’t worry, I can find my own food, but a bit of your veggies would be nice too,” San gasped and smiled then clapping once, clearly excited, “I could bring the meat and you could put your veggies in. We’re already a great team.”

Hongjoong stood there in shock while San found where his clothes were.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know, than-”

“No,” Hongjoong finally walked up to him and closed the basket where he kept his clothes, “you stole from me and now you’re trying to make this your home? I don’t think so.”

San only smiled back at Hongjoong and took their hand between his, Hongjoong not changing his expression and San sighing, pouting even, “Okay, you win, but I will come daily to have breakfast, I am a morning person so be ready.”

“Wait, wh-”

“I’ll see you tomorrow!”

And just like that, San was a fox once again, running out from Hongjoong’s house, leaving him standing in shock. Again. Something Hongjoong will be experiencing a lot from now on.

San said he was a morning person, but Hongjoong didn’t expect him to be so literal. Hongjoong had his own morning routine, that being meditating, checking his spells and doing some occasional cleansings since there were always spirits walking through the forest and he always found himself helping one or two every now and then.

Just when he was in the middle of his meditation, he heard some loud stomping somewhere in the living room, she reached beside her mattress for whatever she could grab, but then she relaxed as she heard a voice calling. San.

“Are you still sleeping? I told you to be ready!” San was in the kitchen, carrying something heavy inside a cloth, leaving it over the counter, sitting on the floor with a big pout on his lips. He could really go wake the white-haired witch up, but he didn’t want to see them angry like last night, so he was determined to wait.

He didn’t have to wait for long since Hongjoong got out of his room a few minutes later with a big raw cotton dress and a half crown braid along the sides of the white hair, leaving the rest of it to fall on the witch’s face, and San found that beautiful.

On the other side, Hongjoong saw the nahual sitting on the floor with a pout (something the other seemed to do a lot, apparently), his hair going on all directions, the red and black strands tangling with each other, same clothes as the day before and… was he barefoot? Hongjoong was too, but Hongjoong didn’t walk all the way there from the waterfall.

“You look really pretty today, Hongjoongie!” San said, big smile and dimples dancing on his cheeks, “I thought I would have to wait longer for you, I was getting bored.”

Hongjoong chuckled at that rolling their eyes, no matter how hard they tried, the nahual was endearing –and he wasn’t really trying–, “I wasn’t sleeping, but even if I was, your loud stomping and whimpering would’ve woken me up.”

“It’s because I brought something and it needs to be cooked as soon as possible!” San said getting quickly on his feet, shooting a smile to Hongjoong before getting in front of the big bulge that was covered by the cloth, one that Hongjoong managed to ignore until that very moment even though it was very big.

San soon took the cloth off to reveal a big piece of meat slightly matured and covered in salt, Hongjoong’s chin almost touched the floor with how big their mouth was open.

“Where did you get this?” The witch finally stepped forward, getting his hands on the meat in front of them, there wasn’t much fat, which meant it was from a wild animal or one that was let to do a lot of exercise.

San smiled and stood with his shoulders high looking proud, “I did it myself,” earning a gasp from Hongjoong, making him giggle in response, “It’s boar meat, maybe two or three years old, really young, not as big as the older ones,” the nahual got closer, guiding Hongjoong’s hand through the surface, “I smoked it too, since I live inside a cave it’s really humid and the smoke alongside the salt helps me keeping it good, because, well, I don’t have a fridge.”

Hongjoong was amazed to say the least, looking at the meat and then at San, “Did you hunt it down?”

San gasped almost as if offended, “I would never hunt!” He was about to say something else but broke into a little giggle that Hongjoong felt deep in their bones, something to think about later, “Well, I do, rabbits sometimes when I’m in animal form. But what I often do is that I ask the Earth for some energy and in the span of a few days something will get into my cave, I’ll ask them if they’re sure or if they’re lost, once they’ve answered, I thank them and honor them.”

Hongjoong grabbed a knife from the wooden piece he had cut over for that, checking it to make sure it was clean and cutting a piece of it, it being so soft and the color dark red, as it’s normal for a wild animal, the lack of fat was evident, but that didn’t make it any less of a great meal opportunity. San dared to grab the knife to cut two small pieces, handing one to Hongjoong, eating it raw and expecting the witch to do the same.

The flavor was strong, it had absorbed the salt and smoke all over, it was more than she expected. It clearly still needed to be cooked, but it was great still.

San could see the surprise in the witch’s face, elbowing them a little, “I told you I could bring the meat,” he then pushed Hongjoong a bit more so he could start slicing the meat, “now go find some good veggies, we got a meal to cook!”

It’s been a few weeks and needless to say, they shared at least a meal every single day. It surprised Hongjoong how well they got along together, San always bringing more of his stuff into Hongjoong’s little home, but it didn’t bother her anymore, it looked better with all the pretty feathers and random snake skins and other stuff Hongjoong was learning about with the nahual.

Their forms of witchcraft were so different from each other, so now it made sense to Hongjoong that the nahual didn’t know what an altar looked like. Hongjoong taught San something new about potions and San did the same in return, sometimes without noticing.

“Hongjoongie, do you know where my boar bones are?”

“Left corner, behind the quartz, why?”

“I need them to heal something.”

“Is someone hurt? What do the bones do?”

“They will help me gather more energy for the ritual since it walked up to me and gifted them, well, to me. It’ll also will keep away anything that’s not supposed to be there since they’ll sense the forest respects me,” San would say before dropping to his knees, “Found them! Thank you, witch! Meet you at dinner!” And he would exit, not without kissing Hongjoong’s cheek first, making his belly fill with butterflies.

Another day a rattlesnake appeared in front of Hongjoong’s door, and they were about to ask them to leave, but San beat them to it.

“No, wait! I asked for them, I needed more venom, I dropped mine the other day on the way here.”

And with that said, San grabbed the snake by the head and it didn’t even try to bite, Hongjoong brought one of his jars and the snake spit the venom there, San thanking it each time and then finally letting it free. It never failed to amaze him.

“What do you need it for?”

“An offering, also a weapon in case we ever need one, or hexes, but I hope we never need to do that,” with that San closed the jar and put it alongside his corner of things.

Sometimes they would fight over simple things as methods for storage.

“San, you can’t put the moon water you used for cleaning the jar next to the potions!”

“They make them stronger and prevents bad energy from coming around them!”

“No! It sucks the energy from them!” Hongjoong said, trying to take the jar filled with moon water, San getting in the way.

“Then you just fucking feel it and if it’s true you pour some of it back into the potion! This is like Wizardry for Dummies 101.” San was exhausted from having his methods questioned.

Hongjoong relaxed on her place and crossed his arms, “Yeah, I’ve made a decision,” San was about to answer again but was interrupted, “you’re not getting any carrots in your meal today.”

“But I’m right! When has any of my potions failed? Never!”

Hongjoong looked at him, and then at the water filled jar, “That goes against everything I’ve ever learned.”

San then smiled a bit tired, “That’s because we do different kinds of magic, silly witch.”

Sometimes Hongjoong would come home from a little walk in the forest and would find a big black feathered vulture at the top of the roof. At first it scared the hell out of him, but after a few times, he would climb there and sit beside it, resting his head on its chest, and it would put a wing over her shoulders.

“Now I see why you’re always up here,” Hongjoong would say each time, looking at the trees around them, taking in another perspective of the forest.

And always after that, the vulture would try to kiss Hongjoong’s hair, sometimes getting a bit of the strands trapped on its beak, and Hongjoong would always laugh.

“Sannie, I’m gonna end up bald if you keep doing that!”

Hongjoong didn’t know that much about cooking, he knew the basics and could get away with it really well, but San could make something magnificent with two ingredients.

“The cooking skills come from being a nahual or do you just buy them separately?” Hongjoong teased San while the nahual was cooking something that was filling the air with herbal fragrance.

San chuckled and made space for Hongjoong to see the oven, “I’m making bread out of pure will and some grains you had stored.”

Hongjoong looked at San, looked at the oven, back at San and back at the oven, standing a bit closer to see a big loaf baking.

“How do you know all of this?” Hongjoong sits on the counter, looking at the nahual with his mouth agape, “I felt great shit for doing great stews.”

San came closer to him, resting his palms on Hongjoong’s thighs, smiling like the sun and Hongjoong could feel he was burning, “I love your stews, though, they’re always good.”

The witch was blushing, hiding a smile and trying to look away from the nahual, “Yeah, I know, but I can’t do half the things you do.”

San leans in and kisses the tip of Hongjoong’s nose before going back to cutting something else, Hongjoong was glad because she could feel their face red as it has never been before, “Being directly connected to the Earth does give you some knowledge on it,” San grabs a carrot and shows it to Hongjoong, “It’s like they speak to you, and you just try and do your best to honor the energy they’re giving you.” San was referring to everything the Earth provided, and Hongjoong would feel jealous if it wasn’t for the kind smile San was carrying and the tickling his hands had left on Hongjoong’s thighs where he touched them a few seconds ago.

Or when a chubby duck entered Hongjoong’s kitchen through the window, it didn’t want to leave and when San arrived for lunch Hongjoong was sitting on the petate staring at the duck.

“It won’t leave and it won’t answer me.”

San looked at the duck and smiled, “Never thought they’d come here, I guess I really do spend a lot of time with you.”

Before Hongjoong could ask, San kneeled on the floor and extended one of his hands towards the bird, who walked up to San, and sat, letting San pet his beak.

“Are you sure, little one?” San asked and the duck quacked as an answer, not moving one inch, “Well, Hongjoongie, looks like we have something to eat today, they sent us a fat one too, I’m sure we’ll enjoy it,” he shoot a smile to Hongjoong who was admiring the scene, “thank you, birdie, I’ll keep your feathers and will use them well, that’s a promise.”

From that day on, animals would come up to Hongjoong’s door, all kinds, reptiles, birds, boars, etc. It’s not like they would come often, they ate veggies the most since Hongjoong had plenty of those for both of them and always kept spare seeds of seasonal stuff in order to keep the land flowing.

San would sometimes arrive in his animal form and would rest on Hongjoong’s home entrance. Hongjoong didn’t know that, until one day he had to do some harvesting and when he opened the door, he found a familiar fox resting there.

She gasped and grabbed a piece of cloth from his room, putting it over the fox and carrying inside the home. San turned in his arms and lowered himself down to the floor. Hongjoong nagged at San, San looked down and even at the verge of tears.

“It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.”

“Of course it won’t, next time use the window or the door and sleep inside, you can stay on the living room or my personal room, but don’t you ever dare sleeping outside again when you have a roof over here, understood?”

San looked at Hongjoong as if he couldn’t believe what the witch had just said, bottom lip shaking, breaking into a big smile with teary eyes, nodding at the witch’s words, hugging them so tightly Hongjoong could only laugh, hugging the nahual back, noticing how the fluffly tail he never got rid of was wagging excitedly.

“I love you, Hongjoongie, I really do,” San said between little hiccups, making Hongjoong melt, hugging him even tighter.

It had been a couple months now since they first met, maybe even half a year.

Hongjoong had gone to the forest in order to be the best witch they could ever be, practicing their magic every day and bonding with the Earth, trying her best to be one with nature.

He never expected to meet a sweet and mischievous boy that would teach them more than they could’ve ever expected, experiencing a type of magic he never thought he could encounter.

Yet there he was, holding him tight, smiling because the nahual was wearing one of his cotton shirts that definitely were way too small for his strong built, but the nahual loved it. And so did he. It wasn’t hard to love San, in fact, it was a fuel attempt not to. He had tried before, but not now. Not today. Not anymore.

“I love you too, Sannie.”

San freezed a bit at the words, that being the first time Hongjoong had ever said them. The nahual looked up and made them stand face to face, still not letting go of each other, rubbing their noses together, making them chuckle because Hongjoong’s nose was really cold and San’s was really warm. They stayed like that for a couple seconds, maybe minutes, enjoying the warmth their closeness brought, until Hongjoong kissed San’s cheek, really close to his mouth corner, a bit shy to push it further. But San took it as his cue and he pressed his lips against Hongjoong’s. Soft. It was really soft for both of them.

They shared a couple pecks more, giggling in between them. They felt like teenagers all over again despite being in their twenties. Hongjoong had never felt more magical than in that moment. He was surrounded by energy, pushing and pulling.

After a while they stopped and rested their foreheads together, San rubbing Hongjoong’s lower back with his thumbs and Hongjoong cupping San’s face with her hands, tracing imaginary circles around his dimples.

“This calls for a concert.”

“San, we just kissed.”

“Yeah, but after how long! If I knew all it would take was for me to be found sleeping in front of your door I would’ve done it the first day!”

“You’re awful.”

“Play the flute for me, witch.”

“Then you better cook me something delicious, half beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my cute, fluffy fic, I love magic subjects so I hope this was portrayed here. Did you notice how i put cooking subjects on most my fics too? I just love it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment, I swear it makes my day. Let me know what you thought about it. You can find me on twitter: @YE0PUP, although you do have to be 18+ to follow me there, I always keep a check on that. 
> 
> PD.- Baal, you inspired a small part of Hongjoong for this one so you better read it and like it.


End file.
